Snare-oh
Snare-oh (alternatively spelled as Snare-Oh), formerly known as Benmummy, is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Thep Khufan from the planet Anur Khufos of the Anur System. Appearance Ben as Snare-oh In the original series, Snare-oh's eyes and the gaps between his bandages glowed green. He wore a black and gold pharaoh's headdress, as well as black bracers and greaves. Snare-oh wore the Omnitrix symbol on his left shoulder. In Ultimate Alien, Snare-oh was much taller and wore the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. The green lines on his body were gold. In Omniverse, Snare-oh's head-dress is now black, with two glowing green gaps on either side of it, and a gold rimming at the bottom. His green eyes are now surrounded by crown-like golden spikes, his lower face is wrapped in bandages, and his chin is black with more green gaps on it, with a golden beard-like spine jutting from it. The gaps on his chest are now gone, and his bandages are more ragged, as well as more layers being visible, and is more greyish-brown in color. His upper chest and shoulders are covered by a large collar/wrap-like garment with green and black stripes. He has black-and-gold pads on each shoulder, with each one having a green "eye" on them. The tendrils on his back are much shorter. The ties on his Shendyt are replaced by a single bandage. His braces and greaves now have gold rimmings and each have two, much larger green gaps on them. He has an extra "toe" on each of his heels. The Omnitrix is on a green-and-white belt around his waist. Ben 10,000 as Snare-oh Snare-oh's clothing is recolored to look like the Mummy, and his eyes and the gaps between his bandages glow green. Benzarro as Snare-oh Benzarro's Snare-oh looks identical to Ben's Snare-oh in Omniverse except his eyes, bandage gaps, and Omnitrix symbol are recolored lavender, the bandages are recolored white, the golden parts are recolored silver, and the stripe on his belt is recolored black. Benmummy Ken 10 1.PNG|Ben 10,000 as Snare-oh Benzarro's_Snare-oh.png|Benzarro as Snare-oh Powers and Abilities Snare-oh's Shapeshifting.png|Limited Shapeshifting Snare-oh's Stretchable Limbs.png|Stretchable Limbs Being composed of bandages, Snare-oh can reshape his body at will. This allows him to split himself apart to dodge attacks and reform to counter-attack. He can also generate more bandages for various needs. Snare-oh can regenerate himself and recover from many types of injuries, including being torn into confetti by a large fan, almost instantly.The Return Snare-oh can extend his bandages, from his fingers or from his body, creating a sturdy wall.Return to Forever He can also sever the bandages he extends. His bandages are shown to be so strong that they can restrain Fourmungousaur, who has the combined strength of Four Arms and Humungousaur.And Then There Were None Although Snare-oh is frail, he has some degree of enhanced strength, allowing him to lift objects and people with his stretchable limbs, and is also able to punch away a Squid Monster with ease.Bengeance Is Mine Snare-oh also has a surprising amount of speed and agility for his size and bandages, even enough to scale walls and dodge attacks with relative ease. His composition also allows him to survive in the vacuum of space.Be Afraid of the Dark By reducing himself down to single bandages, Snare-oh can slip through extremely tight spaces or small openings. This allows him to escape various traps or maneuver through cramped areas. Snare-oh can break his body apart to create a pile of bandages to cushion a landing. His face is separated from the rest of the bandages in the process.Secret of Dos Santos Weaknesses When extending his limbs, or other parts of his body, Snare-oh becomes susceptible to strong winds and suction forces. There is an upper limit to how much tension Snare-oh's bandages can withstand before breaking. He can also be tangled up in his own bandages. Snare-oh can be stepped on and squished, stopping him momentarily. History |-|Ben 10 = ;Ben *Snare-oh was unlocked in Under Wraps after the Mummy touched the Omnitrix. *Snare-oh first appeared in The Return, where be battled the Yenaldooshi. ;Ben 10,000 *In Ken 10, Snare-oh got Ken out of the vent. |-|Ultimate Alien = *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Snare-oh was unlocked by Ben 10,000. |-|Omniverse = ;Ben *In The Frogs of War: Part 1, Snare-oh grappled onto an Incursean space fighter, rediscovering his abilities for the first time since he was 10, until the Randomizer switched him into Rath. *In Return to Forever, Snare-oh was used to send a Pyroxovore herd back to their holding pens. *In Bengeance Is Mine, Snare-oh battled Psyphon and the Squid Monsters and trapped them. *In Secret of Dos Santos, Snare-oh saved Rook and Kai from falling, and fought a Jungle Guardian. ;Benzarro *In And Then There Were None, Snare-oh failed to capture No Watch Ben, battled Fourmungousaur, and tossed Build-A-Guy into the blast of the Chronosapien Time Bomb. Appearances |-|Ben 10 = ;Season 3 *''The Return'' (first appearance; selected alien was Heatblast) ;Ben 10,000 ;Season 4 *''Ken 10'' |-|Omniverse = ;Ben ;Season 3 *''The Frogs of War: Part 1'' (first reappearance) ;Season 4 *''Return to Forever'' ;Season 5 *''Bengeance Is Mine'' ;Season 8 *''Secret of Dos Santos'' ;Benzarro ;Season 5 *''And Then There Were None'' |-|Online Games = *''Duel of the Duplicates'' *''Game Creator'' Naming and Translations Etymology The placeholder name Benmummy is a combination of Ben and mummy. Snare-oh's name comes from "snare," meaning to tie up, and the "-oh" is derived from "pharaoh," a word for Egyptian king. Trivia *Snare-oh was never officially named by Ben (the name "Benmummy" was assigned to him by the credits during the original series). In Omniverse, the placeholder name "Benmummy" was replaced with Snare-oh. *Snare-oh's DNA was already in the Omnitrix; Ben misunderstood what the Omnitrix was doing when it "sampled" the Mummy's DNA. *When Snare-oh stretches his bandages in the original series, a deep, ghostly, moaning sound can be heard. *He replaces Feedback in the opening intro of Omniverse's Arc 5. *For Omniverse, Chap Yaep designed Snare-oh based on Derrick J. Wyatt's roughs. *At some point late in production for Season 3 of the original series, Snare-oh's Omnitrix symbol was intended to be on his left wrist.File:Snare-oh Omnitrix Symbol.png *Similar to Arctiguana, Frankenstrike, Buzzshock, and Murk Upchuck, Snare-oh appeared in Omniverse, but he didn't appear in A New Dawn. References Crew Statements Derrick J. Wyatt Dwayne McDuffie Category:Transformations Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Anur System Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Original Series Aliens Category:Males Category:Ben 10,000 Aliens